naruto: Unsurpassed Will
by abunnyfromhell
Summary: At the age of four, Naruto was beaten out of his village. However, an unexpected consequence came : The Rinnegan. Now Naruto has to master the Rin'negan and bring the world to peace. Will update soon - 2/10
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto : Shippuden

Summary: at the age of four, he was beaten by the drunk villagers, terrorized and surprised, he awakened the Rin'negan; his life will never be the same again. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki becomes exiled from his own village, but still maintains his hope to become the greatest hokage, and save the ninja world as we know it on the way. Strong Naruto.

COMPLETELY EDITED

Prologue

It was 10 o'clock at night, a four year old little girl was about to go to sleep and dream about how she will get a doll tomorrow to play with, but before she goes to sleep, her dad always tells her a bed time story. Getting ready, the little girl's father grabbed a very big book, probably the size of a freaking dictionary, and read the story of the legendary Naruto Uzumaki, who singlehandedly saved the ninja world and many people from a certain evil.

"Daddy, who is Naruto Uzumaki? My friends said he saved us all." The little girl asked out of curiosity.

Her daddy smiled and replied; "Now now, you'll see."

So the story of Naruto Uzumaki begins.

The weather was quite nice that day, sunny cloudless skies, no trace of rain anywhere, amazing for an October day in Konoha, the wind was breezing through the tall hokage mountains, the four legendary figures that are considered the strongest the village has ever produced. But even though the scenery was nice, one blue eyed, spiky blond hair boy was not enjoying this day at all.

It was October 10th, his birthday, he turned four today, but unlike most children who smile at their parents opening up their marvelous presents, the same cannot be said for Naruto Uzumaki, ever since he can remember, which was only one year ago when he was 3 years old, he knew that his birthday was a special day, of beating.

_Flashback one year ago_

_Naruto was crying in a dark alley, secluded away from the normal population. Screaming for help, but sadly, nothing arrived to help him. He was chased by a chuunin, along with his desperate attempt to run from the chuunin; he turned around, a mob of at least 25 people formed behind him chasing the defenseless little boy. Hearing the shouts of "demon brat" and "let's finish what our hero, the fourth hokage started, and then I'll be a hero as legendary as him" and many more, he had nowhere to go. He looked down at the muddy ground. The earth seemed to be laughing at the boy. Laughing at his pathetic attempt of trying to live with the kyuubi no kitsune, the lord of all demons, and thinking he can live, not that he knew that just yet._

"_Why are you people so mean to me!" Naruto cried, trying to get a hold of himself and think of a way to run away from these people, armed with clubs, frying pans, and the ninja of the mob even with kunai, but there was no way out. He saw the mob start to kick the young boy in the stomach, punching him in the face, and tearing his skin apart with kunai. There was blood everywhere, a scream of "HELP!!!!" could be heard within a 2 kilometer radius, but nobody came to his rescue. His vision started to get really, really blurry, and he didn't see anything for two days._

_End of flashback_

Today he was in the house of the orphan caretaker, he looked out the window, everybody was celebrating the annual defeat of the kyuubi no kitsune, the sacrifice that the legendary yondaime hokage made four years ago. But the caretaker had other plans.

"Come here, Naruto." The caretaker said in a fake sick voice.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong with the person who took care of him, not that he really appreciated being beat everyday and eating the leftovers of the already not-so-good food that the other orphans ate. The caretaker secretly told the other orphans to beat on him, exclude him from their childish activities or else they would not get food for the day, of course the other orphans agreed.

"Can you go and buy me some medicine for my cold?" His caretaker said with the best smile he can muster, Naruto knew what he was trying to do with him, but he cannot disobey. "Ok, caretaker-sama." He grabbed the money the caretaker gave him and walked out the door. The caretaker was magically well again, he gave a signal to a person outside. The signal was that the demon was out, and they can do whatever they want to the demon child.

Naruto immediately heard presences around him, there was a group of probably 30 people, fully armed and dangerous. Naruto began to ran, he knew that he was the prey of 30 predators. Naruto didn't know why, he hated this world around him, treating him worse than they would treat any animal, refusing him service even though he had enough money, and the few that did sell him products usually charged a lot more than they would to other people. Every day he walked around the streets unable to ignore the taunts of "Demon" and "Son, never come near that child, or else who knows what that demonic incarnate will do to you?" But today was the celebration, the day where all the adults were seemingly drunk and dangerous.

Naruto was of course, still running, as fast as his four year old legs can carry him. But the adults seemed endless, catching up to him. He tripped on a solid rock, his eyes staring at the ground. He shaked, desperately trying to get away from this nightmare of a place. "WHY!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU TO GET SUCH A TREATMENT!" Naruto "asked" the villagers. One villager, probably a ninja, responded with a wide smirk, "Because you are the demon brat, you are the one who killed my father!!! Now die so I can be a hero." He grabbed a kunai and threw it at the young Uzumaki. There was no escape. He covered his face with his thin hands, himself pale as anything there was. He thought it was over for him, until…

"Aghhhhhhhh.. what the hell is this!" The ninja said, unbelieving what was in front of him. It was a bright light, it feels like he is staring at the hot summer sun. After two seconds, the ninja and the rest of the mob turned around, the light faded, they saw Naruto, with the kunai caught in his hand.

Naruto felt a very strange sensation when the kunai was thrown at him. It felt like the world was slowing down, he could see every little detail that was there, he can literally count every wrinkle the ninja has. He turned around to the kunai, using his bare hands, he grabbed it, perfectly.

He focused his attention on the chuunin who attacked him, much to his surprise, he is dead.

Naruto knew it was coming, but the clubs and other weapons that would hurt if they made contact with him were moving really, really slow. He ran towards an opening to get out of the corner, and made it out with his new found power.

He sprinted towards the caretaker's house, the caretaker being really shocked he isn't dead of course, but unable to say anything due to what the sandaime hokage would do to him, that old man must be corrupted by the demon. What shocked him even more were his eyes, he saw strange circles, it was a disturbing metallic dull purple color, the white of his eye replaced by circles, he tried desperately to comprehend and do something about it, but to a four year old, that was an impossible task.

Naruto looked at the mirror, and of course, he was screaming at what the hell happened, how he was able to escape from a seemly grim fate, and most of all, what happened to his used-to-be cerulean blue eyes.

A figure dressed in a black robe with a red cloud decoration smiled inwardly. He was going to do something to the young jinchuuriki.

End of prologue

Review please : )


	2. A new master

Chapter 1: A new master

The little girl couldn't sleep because the story was just too sad, how can anybody treat somebody so cruel like that? "Daddy, can you go on please? I want to hear the more exciting parts of the story!!!" She demanded nicely.

"Fine, but you have to promise me you will go to sleep after ok?"

The little girl didn't really like going to sleep, but after sighing she reluctantly agreed.

The figure has red spiky hair, multiple piercings near his nose, and more importantly the same metallic purple eyes that Naruto possessed.

He remembered what has happened the day before, the amazing incident that seemed to overcome him, the mission which he has been assigned. He is waiting for the chance to start his mission, after one year of waiting, he hoped that today, October 10th, would be that day.

_Flashback one year ago_

_In the depths of a city that never stopped raining, Amekagure, a man with long black hair is about to set his plans to make the world "peaceful" into action. The man's name was Nagato, he believed himself to be the one who will stop the foolish wars that has been going on for so long. To others he is the secret 'god among man' in Amekagure, but to some powerful people, he is known as leader-sama of the recent Akatsuki organization. Its task? To capture all nine Bijuu._

_Nagato has many powers in his arsenal, after all, he did study under the toad sage Jiraiya. Most people in amekagure have not seen his 'magestic appearance', but those who do were sorely dissapointed._

_Nagato was strapped to a machine is god knows where, he cannot move at all, though conscious, he looks like the most vulnerable man in the planet. But even still, nobody has harmed him, yet._

_He sent his deva path, a resurrected body of his best friend Yahiko, who has unfortunately fallen in battle years ago protecting him and his other friend, Konan._

_His mission? To capture the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki._

_After three days of none stop running, he has finally reached into the deep forests of the fire country, only one hour from his destination, Konoha, he was determined more than ever to get there before a fight erupts. Suddenly, he felt that he cannot move, he tried to will his feet to go forward from the tree he is on, but cannot. He sensed an enormous amount of chakra, one of the largest he has ever experienced._

_Being a god, he will do one thing that a god should do, acquire power. He suddenly felt himself able to move again, speeding fast towards the source of the chakra. To Nagato's surprise, and he isn't surprised by pretty much anything nowadays, he came across a beautiful lake. Several days ago, the person behind the organization of akatsuki, Madara Uchiha recruited a new potential member to the organization, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi provided "pain" with every geographic detail about the fire country, but he has failed to mention this lake._

_He felt the chakra signature grow stronger, he was in the right place, after drinking some water (even dead bodies need water and food), he looked up, that was the source of the chakra._

_He looked into the person's eyes, it was the same eyes as him. Nagato wasn't stupid, he was far from it, he was a genius, and a genius knows history. He was looking at the sage of the six paths, the person who single-handedly created the ninja world and ninjutsu techniques._

_the sage did not look surprised at all of his presence, he seemed to be expecting him._

_"Hello, Nagato." The sage said, looking him in the eyes._

_Nagato knew that he was outmatched, if he attempted to run, this body, his most important one, his memory of his friend, would be lost forever. He stiffed, muttering "Hello..." The sage looked at him again, replying "You see Nagato, you are clouded by bad judgement, you cannot change the world like you envision, everybody has a yin and yang side, you should know that very well as only Rin'negan users are in touch with that element. Currently, you are possessed by your yin side, it has conquered the balance in your body, allowing you to make decisions that you normally would not make. In a sense, you are possessed, but I have a special assignment for you, and you will take it, whether you like it, or not."_

_Nagato was mad, NOBODY tells him what to do, not even the sage of the six paths. He responded with two words, "**Shinra Tensei." **The trees broke off from the magnificent power of the gravity manipulation attack, but what was surprising was that the sage stood there, unharmed._

_The sage looked at Nagato, "You are not the only one who knows that move, Nagato. **Shinra Tensei**." Nagato suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his entire body, he felt the chakra receivers vanish, Nagato lost his best friend, his only memory of his sanity._

_The body of Yahiko stood up, Rin'negan eyes still with him, and bowed, "Nagato, this body has been freed from your yin side, you are not corrupted in this body, and I have a mission for you..."_

_Back in Amekagure, Pain cursed, the sage of six paths was going to pay DEARLY._

_End of flashback_

Five year old Naruto was eating his favorite food, Ichiraku ramen, the store seemed like the only store that would sell Naruto anything, all the other stores tried to kick him out or attempt to beat him, but somehow he was able to run away. The hokage deeply cared about the young boy, but sadly, he wasn't informed about anything because the ANBU that were supposed to be protecting the boy were happy to see that Naruto was being treated harshly. The hokage did do something for Naruto to gain his basic necessities though, after all, the leader of a great village isn't supposed to be heartless. He taught Naruto the henge jutsu 3 months ago, which can be used to disguise himself into another person. For Naruto, it was to get away from the glares of the villagers.

He remembered October 11th, where he went outside, every villager was focused on him, staring at him. The stare wasn't just anger and hatred, it was curiosity. Everyone has noticed the change of Naruto's eyes, but nobody was smart enough to know what exactly it was, not even the hokage, he just believed that it was a bloodline of the Uzumaki clan. And of course being a four year old, Naruto didn't know what it was either.

The figure in the cloak looked down on him from the hokage monument, he saw clearly what his target was doing. After monitoring the boy for a year, he cannot help but feel a great deal of empathy for the child.

Naruto finished his 10th bowl of ramen; his stomach was satisfied with the warm feeling of amazing food. He walked past the street, getting glares from everybody walking, he can hear the usual whispers, yes, the villagers knew what had happened last year with their family again being kileld by the demon.

Meanwhile, the council, led by Danzo, secretly met, their objective was to get Naruto Uzumaki killed for what has happened a year ago, and the council all smirked. The root ANBU was on the move.

(Night time)

Naruto was reading a book on basic chakra control, after being taught henge, he managed to sneak into the public libraries and borrowed many books on basic ninja skills and history. He once read a book for Kekkei Genkai, but none of them containing any information on the eyes of this. He dismissed his eyes as "super secret ninja eyes."

Suddenly, he heard windows breaking, he saw three ninja with masks, looking at him, ninja-to's unsheathed. The apparent leader of the group, a man with a dog mask, stepped up, and spoke, "On behalf of the great council of Konoha, we hearby find you, Naruto Uzumaki, convicted of treason for the murder of 30 people, villagers and shinobi, of Konoha, therefore, by the laws of our founding fathers, you are hearby beheaded." The figure ran forward, Naruto, with his eyes wide open, dodged the sword, with a cut on his face. Without his eyes, he would've been killed already.

He quickly grabbed a kunai from his desk, blocking a subsequent attack from another ANBU, then, there was a kick to his face, he was crashed into the wall in his apartment. The leader of the group whispered to him, ninja-to on Naruto's neck, "die... demon." Naruto was still wondering why people are trying to kill him, he felt betrayed again, mad, and powerless. HE closed his eyes, waiting for his worthless existance to end. It never came.

He heard several words for a jutsu, "**Wind release, violent wind palm."**, he opened his eyes to see the man in the dog mask, dead, with a shuriken in his stomach. The other two ANBU were finished off shortly afterwards.

"D-Dont come near me!!!" Naruto shouted at the man, who seemed to be unfazed by his words.

The man then stood up, walked up to Naruto, Naruto being as stunned as he is, just stood there, he whispered to Naruto's ears, "Do you want to become a great ninja?" "OF COURSE I DO, I AM GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE!" Naruto gained his confidence back as he daydreamed of him dressed in hokage robes' sitting in the tower, Naruto was drooling. The figure smiled lightly, this was easier than he thought it would be. "Come with me, I can help you be the ninja you want to be, leave this village, forget your dreams of being hokage, you see, me and you are alike, we have the same eyes, we felt the same pain, you shall become my student, this is my mission." Naruto thought to himself for one minute, he was staring blankly, trying to comprehend the words that he has just heard, he looked at Nagato in the eye and replied, "Ok." Nagato thought about his reply, and stared at Naruto again, all Nagato can see with his all seeing eyes, was a boy who was traumatized and weak, that was going to be changed.

The next day, the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke, was going through his piles of paperwork, when he heard a frantic ninja knock on his door. "Come in." The ninja barged through the door, "Lord hokage, the de-Naruto, has disappeared!"

The sandaime wasn't the hokage and 'the professor' for nothing, he sent his ANBU to capture Naruto ALIVE, but he was nowhere in fire country to be found, at least by them. Actually, the ANBU didn't bother searching for the boy, they all thought that the brat being gone was "good riddance."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest of Konoha.

"From now on Naruto, you will call me Nagato-sensei, I will train you to become strong, to love and hate _correctly_, you are destined to do something great, Naruto." Nagato said as he looked back at konoha. Naruto also looked at his former home, even though there were mostly memories of villagers glaring at him and telling him to go away, there were still good times.

SORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT LONGER, probably 4000+ words. This storyline is really hard for me as I think it is pretty unique so I had to come up with a lot of inspiration and ideas.

Next chapter will be: Precious people.

Next chapter to be here this week.


	3. Precious people part 1

Sorry for the one month long update, too much schoolwork -.-, but here it is

Chapter 2

Precious People

In the deep forests of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, and his new sensei, the former deva path of Nagato, were standing on trees.

Even though Naruto Uzumaki can surely defend himself from most targets given his self-taught training back in that shunning village, he is not yet ready to face his destiny.

Nagato looked at Naruto, Naruto was eager to learn, Nagato was very surprised by the speed of his new pupil at learning information. During the past week, Naruto already grasped the tree walking exercise and he could already perform the **Henge no jutsu** and **Kawimari no jutsu**, which are expected of a person with the Rin'negan, after all.

"Naruto, I think it is time for you to learn a more advanced jutsu." Nagato said, "But first, let me take a look at how much chakra you have." Even though Nagato was a person that has done many things, he doesn't care about people's chakra because they were always lower than his anyways, but now that his body separated from his real one, his former vast reserves is gone, leaving him with only low kage reserves at best, good for most people, but bad for him. Nagato stared at Naruto with his Rin'negan, all he can see was a bright light, and it was one of the highest chakra reserves from a human that he has ever seen. It reminded Nagato of Kisame Hoshigaki; he had the third highest amount of chakra in all the akatsuki, lower than Madara and his other half of course, but even still, Naruto had as much as him.

Naruto was not a patient person, even though he takes training seriously and waits, he can't stand people not talking, after all, he is really, really hyperactive.

"Ok, since you have an enormous amount of chakra, and I am not kidding, ENORMOUS, there is no way that you can get enough control to perform the basic Academy taught **Bunshin jutsu**, it's pointless anyways. But what I am going to teach you is called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, it is a technique which creates clones equal to 25 percent of your power, the amount of clones you create depends on the amount of chakra you use, or waste on it."

Naruto was stunned by the jutsu, after all, it was considered a B rank jounin level forbidden technique, but oh well, he was going to learn it if he wants to become stronger, and try to become the GREATEST HOKAGE.

Naruto though, questioned his sensei about uses of the jutsu, since he can think of several possibilities that it can be used for. "Eh Nagato-sensei? Can you tell me some uses for Kage Bunshin other than just creating clones in battle?"

To be honest, Nagato was surprised by that question, it took Nagato about two months after Jiraiya left to ask his 'other' sensei that question, but this Naruto, his curiosity knows no bounds! "Naruto, there are several things that you can use it for. Those clones are separate entities, so they can use jutsu and help you channel chakra, but the main reason for using this technique, is for learning." Naruto scratched his head in confusion, what could a bunch of Naruto look-alikes do? "Hold on Naruto, let me explain how this thing works, you see, whenever a Kage Bunshin gets dispelled, the information that it has acquired and techniques learned comes straight to you, so you can technically learn 100 times faster if you create 100 clones. Though the overload will hurt your head, a lot…" Naruto could swear he could hear some whispers of "_troublesome child"_ from his sensei.

So after that, Naruto set out on perfecting kage bunshin, even Nagato was surprised that even with his ridiculous amount of chakra, he still managed to learn it in five hours, only five freaking hours!

The days of training for the first year passed by fast, Naruto was now six years old, he had several useful C-rank jutsu in his arsenal, and today, and Nagato was going to tell him something.

It was Naruto's one year anniversary of leaving Konoha. Today, he reflected his days of being nearly killed by the villagers several times, he had multiple bruises and broken arms and ribs, he knew that he healed faster than most people since his broken bones which normally takes weeks or months to heal takes him two days at most. But there was just this one question, why? He heard truants for him being a demon brat all the time back in Konoha, he knew his rapid healing was probably part of his specialness, but why is he special? Why him? And more importantly, what is he exactly?

Naruto figured that Nagato-sensei might know what he is, since he decided to take him away at the first place. Naruto saw his sensei meditating, it was his first time doing that, and there must be something wrong. Even though Naruto has been with Nagato for over one year, he still doesn't know a tiny bit of his personal life, he was an enigma to young Naruto.

Naruto ran towards the meditating sensei and smacked him right in the back of his head, causing him to have veins in his forehead, he was pissed. "Remind me to put more weight on your gravity seals…" Nagato said, "So what do you want?" Naruto looked down, he wasn't the happiest person alive today, and today was October 10th after all, what a special day. "Hmm, Naruto, do you want to know why you were so hated, so despised in your hometown? Why people called you demon brat and organized to beat you up every day?" Tears started falling off Naruto's face; it was his first time doing that ever since Nagato and Naruto escaped from Konoha. He couldn't understand it, those villagers, what a bunch of fools, he was about to know what he did and take revenge. "You are the jailer of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, king of all bijuu, lord of fire." Naruto just stood there, eyes in shock, but surprisingly understanding.

Naruto smirked, "sensei, we have to train harder, I don't think I want to try to achieve leading a worthless village full of fools anymore. I mean they are too stupid to judge something after knowing the entire truth of the situation. It's like saying I'm tall, if I say I'm tall, does that mean I'm tall? No." Naruto looked at his sensei; he was thinking to himself again, "So sensei… can you tell me about your personal life? Your past?" Nagato looked intrigued, he replied simply, "ok."

"Sensei why didn't you tell me about your personal life earlier, I mean come on, you taught me for one year never saying much or showing a lot of emotion."

"That's because you never asked…" Nagato sighed, what an idiot student. "When I was young, I had two best friends that always stuck with me, we've known each other since we were born, and their names were Yahiko and Konan. Ever since I remembered, the place I was form, amekagure (Village hidden in the rain), were at war with Iwakagure. As children, we were forced to live by ourselves and see bloodshed and terror everywhere we went, we couldn't take any emotional trauma. One day we were attacked by a rock jounin, an adult saw us and died, right in front of our eyes, to protect us from harm. We somehow managed to outrun them, and then we came across Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was quite a powerful shinobi from Konoha, and he protected us and we started to know each other."

"Later on, Jiraiya went on a mission with his teammates, and we stayed by ourselves in our tent, then, another rock jounin came, intent on killing Yahiko. I was sitting by myself looking down when Konan came to me, tired and panting, saying that Yahiko is in trouble. By the time I went to the spot, Yahiko was about to die. I ran as fast as I can, trying to protect my precious person. As the jounin was about to strike the killing blow, a light enveloped me, in an instant, the jounin was on the ground, dead. Later on, I found out that my kekkei genkei had awakened; Jiraiya trained us for three years before he felt we were able to defend ourselves. After that, we were in kusakagure (Village hidden in the grass), me and Konan were outside training, when we heard a cry coming from our tent, we went inside to check, and we saw our best friend, our precious person, Yahiko, dead."

"From that moment on, I vowed to make the world full of peace; I would be the person to bring an end to war forever. It was then that I found another sensei, someone extremely powerful, he called himself zetsu. Zetsu shared the same goals as us; he too has suffered from war and prejudice. After a while, me and Konan were quite powerful, we were closer to our goal, but then… somebody came, he changed me into a mindless killer that only I knew about, somebody who viewed peace the wrong way. Later on I realized that I had separated from myself that was 'controlled' and came to you because of a mission that I was assigned…"

Naruto was needless to say, awestruck by his life story; he never thought that anybody could view the world that way, it was surprisingly deep and sad, but Naruto was beyond his years in intelligence, his powerful eyes granting him a new view on the world. Nagato said again, "I realize now that I cannot bring peace to the world by myself because of the… situations that I am in, but you can, I will teach you so that there will never be bloodshed anymore, never be hate, where the world would finally be at peace, and not at pain…"

From that day onwards, Naruto's training just got a lot harder.

(Time skip, two years later)

Naruto has just finished mastering a new katon jutsu. He looked at his animal path, remembering the story of his first kill…

_Flashback one year ago_

_Naruto and his sensei skipped through the seemingly endless trees of fire country, they skipped into rice country for Naruto's first mission. Nagato wanted Naruto to finally kill a person, a first kill is one of the most important milestones in a ninja's career._

_Their mission was to gather intelligence on a new hidden village that was rumored to be building in that area. But they were intercepted by an albino, Nagato immediately recognized the twelve year old (Remember this was five years before canon) to be a member of the Kagoya clan which was said to be killed off by the mizukage bloodline massacre._

_Nagato told Naruto that he was to kill the albino while he moves on, Naruto nodded._

_Naruto jumped across their hiding spot, Rin'negan eyes staring at the enemy; they did not say a word and immediately clashed. Kunai against a sword that seemed to be made from bone._

_Naruto could see that the person was at least chuunin level (since he wasn't THAT powerful five years ago) and that he had to be careful when facing the man. Naruto made rapid hand seals and shouted __**Fire style-Grand fireball technique**__, immediately, a large, extremely fast fireball (unlike Sasuke's slow one in canon) came out of his mouth fully intent to engulf the albino, the albino seeing that it was dangerous jumped up barely dodging the attack and bones from his fingers came flying at Naruto. Naruto skillfully dodged most of them but he didn't see one that was hidden from his view, it struck his arm and immediately, he grunted in pain._

_Kimimaro, seeing his opponent down, decided to strike, making a javelin with one of his heaviest bones, he attacked Naruto Uzumaki, thanks to the blonds training, he was able to do __**Kage Bunshin no jutsu **__without saying the name or seals. In an instant, three clones formed beside him, seeing Kimimaro come closer and closer, one clone ran up and Kimimaro skillfully pierced the clone in the heart, thinking the clone would just poof away, but instead, he felt chakra drain from his body. "So you see one of the abilities of my eyes, it allows me to drain the chakra used in any jutsu."_

_The other two clones grabbed the still shocked albino from behind, who was struggling to move, due to his low chakra, he cannot perform any of his bone attacks, "master Orochimaru, I have failed you…" was his last words as Naruto performed rapid hand seals for his most powerful katon jutsu yet, __**Fire style-Dragon flame bullet**__. An extremely potent stream of fire came from Naruto's mouth, seemingly rising the temperature by more than ten degrees Celsius. After a split second of screaming, everything died down. Naruto kneeled on the ground, gasping, his whole body was shaking. Images of his destruction laid in his view._

_Naruto has just made his first kill._

_Suddenly, the body of the albino stood up, what was shocking is, he had the same eyes as Naruto. Naruto made the body his animal path._

_(End of flashback)_

He was going to finally train on senjutsu today, senjutsu was, according to his sensei, using nature around you to perform jutsu of much greater extent than normally a person is capable of.

Two figures, dressed in cloaks that belonged to the secret organization Akatsuki **shushin**'d next to the jinchuuriki.

The shorter one, a person with black hair and a ponytail on the back and blazing red three tomoe'd eyes looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us."

Cliffhanger ^^

Sorry about this semi-short chapter, I created a large chapter but decided to split it into two as it needed a lot of work to make sense.


	4. Precious people part 2

Ehm, I get almost 800 views the day I posted chapter two, and only two reviews? Come on people, review!

Chapter 3

Precious people Part 2

Naruto looked up at surprise, 'I thought they weren't supposed to be active for four more years! Who the hell gave us this intelligence?!' Naruto smirked evilly, "You'll have to get me first." Of course he knew that as strong as he was for his age, there was no way that he can take on one, let alone two members of the akatsuki.

Naruto was ready for anything now, with two members of the famous 'akatsuki' organization, he had to be. He tensed at the looks of the two opponents, one of them had blue skin color and gills, and he was very tall and had a fierce looking sword strapped on his back. Naruto figured that that person was Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist, and the shorter one with the red eyes, which he figured to be the infamous sharingan, to be Itachi Uchiha, the person who single handedly murdered his own clan two years ago.

Kisame chuckled, "heh Itachi, let me play with the brat for a little bit, I mean come on, he's already dead right?" Itachi sighed, he didn't expect something else from that shark man, "… just don't underestimate him…" "Come on brat, let's play." As he said that, Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch, also sending his animal path to come. Kisame took out his massive blade Samehada, and charged ferociously towards Naruto. Meanwhile, animal path performed several jutsu for the technique that it excels at most, summoning. Naruto jumped back as Kisame slashed down at him, but he received a painful shave on the arm, draining a good amount of his chakra as well. After a cry of **kuchiyose no jutsu**, a large dog appeared, almost the size of a normal boss summon, with animal path standing on top of it, what is most intriguing about the summon is that it has the Rin'negan. Kisame turned around to see his partner already getting ready to take on his 'new' enemy.

Kisame lunged forward with his sword, cutting Naruto's kunai cleanly, Kisame clapped his hands together and shouted **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **(Water release-Exploding water colliding wave). Naruto, upon seeing the attack of endless water seemingly coming from his mouth, jumped up and climbed on the biggest tree on sight. Kisame charged through the waves of his jutsu as Naruto performed__**Earth Release: Mud Wall Technique**. The wall effectively neutralized the damaging properties of the waves until it got sliced in half by Kisame's sword. Naruto saw, to his horror, the entire battlefield filled with water from seemingly nowhere. He figured that the shark man now had an even greater advantage on him. Kisame swinged horizontally at Naruto, who ducked but barely avoided the attack. Kisame ran forward again and pushed him, making Naruto slip his chakra control and fall under the water. Naruto was struggling for air while Kisame again performed **Water Release: Five feeding sharks,** true to its name, five sharks appeared from the water and dived to attack Naruto.

Naruto was panicking; he was trapped in the most dangerous situation he has ever been in. With these five sharks that were going to attack him, he had to think fast.

_(Flashback)_

"_When I was being taught by my first sensei Jiraiya, he taught me a move he liked to call __**Swamp of the Underworld. **__It was a powerful A-rank technique that changes the environment into a large swamp." Nagato said._

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto managed to dodge three of the incoming shark missiles, but was hit by two of them in the stomach and right shoulder blade. Kisame deciding to end this quickly dived into the water. Kisame was from kirikagure's shark clan. The shark clan wasn't well known throughout the world, but Naruto had to empathize with him, his clan was all but wiped out during the mist's infamous bloodline massacre. It was a secret to all but the most informed people, and that included his sensei.

Kisame, with his massive sword, lunged at Naruto again, only to get shaved again in the back, he was losing blood rapidly from his underwater state. Thinking fast, he performed over 100 hand seals to perform "**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld**!" In an instant, the once large river that just formed was drained in the swamp. Both fighters jumped out of the great bog, with Kisame preparing to end the fight and Naruto frantically thinking of some way to survive.

Itachi was disturbed, the giant dog that he repeatedly destroyed only got more powerful by growing more heads and tails. He had to end this quick because he was losing a lot of his large pool of chakra from the multitudes of fire techniques that he used to destroy the dog over five times. He decided to use his signature weapon, the Mangekyou Sharingan. The dog with the animal path sprinted forward, animal path created a large sword from his bone, attempting to end the battle, as he was about to jump and attack, however, he was disturbed to see black flames appearing from his summon, frantically jumping backwards to avoid being hit by the powerful bloodline technique.

As Itachi was preparing to end the fight, his opponent suddenly fell down; he figured that Naruto no longer had enough chakra to sustain the other body. Itachi had a rough outline of the abilities of the Rin'negan, one, was that you can resurrect dead bodies of the recently dead using chakra receivers; two, the bodies seemed to have shared visions; and three, the summons of the Rin'negan were only mindless beings, powerful creatures that were controlled by the doujutsu.

Meanwhile…

"Well I'm quite impressed brat; you managed to survive this long against somebody as amazingly talented as me, Kisame Hoshigaki, master of water, swordsman of the hidden mist, sole survivor of the shark clan!" Kisame started laughing madly, "But, it all ends now." The said man charged with even faster speed, Naruto, having run out of kunai, just tried to dodge the barrage of swipes from the giant sword. After about ten seconds of ducking, jumping, and using his honed skills, he felt a huge pain in the rib area, that bastard shark man at least broke five ribs from one of his strong kicks. Naruto jumped back, crying in agony, blood spurting from his mouth. He was going to die.

Kisame ran forward and gave him a barrage of kicks everywhere, then stabbing Naruto in the left shoulder blades, crushing everything it touched.

Then…

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Kisame felt the world go left and right as if there was a very strong earthquake occurring, he coughed up some blood and was thrown back from the attack. Itachi turned around to see his partner in agony, moving forward to fight the new threat. 'Leader-sama told us that somehow he lost control of one of his bodies and that it was controlled by something else now, he also told me that it wasn't nearly as powerful as the real one, I have to kill him fast."

Nagato was panting heavily, using a technique as powerful as **Shinra Tensei** drained almost half of his chakra.

Itachi made handseals for the Uchiha **Grand Fireball technique**, thus spitting out a huge fireball, over 8 feet in diameter, right towards the Rin'negan wielder. Nagato quickly performed **"Water style: Water dragon projectile!"** as a large dragon came out of the remnants of the lake to counteract the effects of the fire jutsu. Kisame was recovering from the gravity manipulation attack, so Itachi was definitely on his own. Itachi, faster than the eye can see, appeared right in front of Nagato kneeing the man in the jaw. HE flew about 20 meters in the air, giving Itachi enough time to perform another **Grand Fireball technique**.

Naruto stood up to find his sensei in a load of trouble as the fire engulfed his sensei's body, he screamed out "NO!!!!" As his sensei fell down (If you are wondering why Nagato is so weak is that he is technically using a dead body with a low amount of chakra instead of it being controlled).

(Mindscape)

Naruto was at a dark, gloomy place with the most disgusting smell he can imagine. He was at a sewer. He walked forwards in a tunnel filled with various dim lights to see a large gate, being a curious person, he opened the gate. Only to see a huge cage, over 10 stories tall with a paper tag at the opening with kanji 'seal'.

He sensed an enormous amount of chakra coming from within the cage. Way larger than anything he has ever felt before. He heard a terrible laugh coming from within. Only to see two large red eyes staring down at the blonde.

"**SO MY JAILER DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH HIS PRESENCE, I'M QUITE IMPRESSED, CHILD."**

Naruto tried his best to hide his fear from the massive amount of killer intent radiating off the large body, he found it very hard to breathe, let alone move. Being wiser than anybody previously in his age group, he figured out that he was "Kyuubi?"

"**HAHAHA YOU ARE A SMART BRAT I WILL ADMIT, I WILL ACTUALLY SAY THAT I AM INTRIGUED BY HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE FOR A MERE HUMAN EIGHT YEAR OLD CHILD. I AM ALSO IMPRESSED THAT YOU KNEW WHO I AM AND LOOKED AT ME WITH, 'RELATIVELY' LITTLE FEAR FROM MY KILLING INTENT, BUT EVEN THOUGH I AM TRAPPED IN A PUNY HUMAN BODY, I WILL NOT PERISH IN THE HANDS OF TWO WEAKLINGS LIKE THE SHARK MAN, I WILL GRANT YOU A LITTLE OF MY POWER SO THAT WE CAN BOTH LIVE ANOTHER DAY."**

Naruto was quite shocked by the desire of the massive beast to live and grant him some power, but he figured that even an immortal being of such power could die, so he was afraid, nevertheless, he woke up…

(Real World)

Naruto felt a large amount of demonic chakra engulfing him, healing most of the previous wounds that he had experienced in an alarming rate, grabbing Itachi's attention.

He felt a tail spurt from his backside, a tail of evil red demonic chakra. The tail lunged towards the sharingan wielder in a whip like fashion; it was as if the chakra was its own sentient being.

Itachi was intrigued, "Show me the power of a demon!"

End of part two of precious people

Next chapter will not focus on as much action as you can tell, Naruto is pretty much screwed, or is he : ).

Next chapter: Precious people Part 3.


	5. Precious people part 3

Chapter 4: Precious people part III  
any pairing suggestions?—

Naruto stood on all fours, his face turning more feral, and his formerly metallic blue ringed eyes filled in a red hue with much anger, his whisker marks more wild and defined. He looked at his opponent, the Uchiha, and ran forward with surprising speed, with rejuvenated chakra and healed wounds; he swiped at the man, only for him to dodge the attack, and Itachi jumped upwards and did an incredibly powerful turn kicking Naruto right in the face, sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield.

Nagato felt extremely hopeless, he remembered the prophecy, the prophecy told by the sage of the six paths, that one day, a person who has faced hardships in their life with eyes of sorrow and power will come and save the world, one last time, then, there will be peace forever…

He was not about to let that last hope die yet.

Itachi jumped forward with a kunai to finally end the Jinchuuriki's life as he was too dangerous to be let alive at a very powerful skill level for his age. Naruto's tail responded, sending a pure chakra whip at his opponent, causing him to jump back to avoid the attack. The chakra whip extended again, lashing at the opponent burning the trees that were unfortunate enough to get in its way, but the genius Uchiha's superior experience and skill proved to help, at the last minute, he back flipped, performed the Grand Fireball jutsu, the fireball was 5 times Naruto's size and came hurling at him at an extremely fast speed. Naruto's transformation was starting to take a toll on him as he started to feel a great amount of fatigue. But nonetheless, he sprinted to his left side and started swiping at the Uchiha again. Itachi was starting to have a bit of trouble, _"Shit!" _He thought, as Naruto clawed right into the akatsuki members torso, he groaned in pain, only his medicine was allowing to survive for him to someday fight his little brother and redeem the Uchiha clan, only the medicine allowed him to stop from falling to the ground from that extremely corrosive chakra enhanced attack. The kyuubi's power proved to be even greater than what leader-sama thought. Then there was the 'alternate side' of his leader, covered in flames and slowly dying, he would get the full story later as he had a plan to make, and he shall succeed.

Naruto remembered one thing about fighting people of the Uchiha clan, their eyes was extremely powerful, and when you are battling, NEVER look into an Uchiha's eyes. But the call of **Infinite Darkness Jutsu**, an A-ranked genjutsu that was used by the second hokage came from Itachi's mouth, he knew that he was royally screwed. His world turned entirely black, with no light coming through, as his sensei taught him, never move in a genjutsu, or the chances of dying is very high. A call of **tsukiyomi** was heard, as Naruto's world suddenly turned red. "I am the god in this world." Said Itachi, "For the next 36 hours you will experience the most painful things in your life, over, and over again." To the outside, it only seemed like one second, but to Naruto, the time seemed to pass even slower than the '36 hour' time. But with his demonic chakra surrounding him, he at least didn't feel AS bad since he was slowly starting to become resistant to the effects of this doujutsu technique.

Naruto focused a large amount of chakra to his eyes, which turned back to his original kekkei genkei. As he absorbed the genjutsu completely using the power of the Rin'negan. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Itachi Uchiha panting, most likely due to extreme chakra exhaustion. Naruto's fox chakra started to fade away from him as he felt like he was going to die from the pain inflicted on his body.

Itachi had one more… simple, trick up his sleeve. He started to perform the all so familiar **Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu, **and Naruto was too tired to move completely out of its range, so he decided to use his strength and take on the jutsu head on, as he painfully received the attack, his eyes widened in fear, a kunai came out of the fireball, right towards Naruto's heart, it was too late to do anything about it, and he knew that no matter what, he would die.

He then heard a piercing sound; he looked, and saw his sensei, with a kunai going all the way through his torso, smiling…

The Uchiha had no more energy left, as he looked over to his unconscious partner, picked him up, and left to report to his leader about details that were left out and almost cost him his defeat, and worse, life.

For the first time, Naruto shed tears of loss.

He stared blankly at his former master. Nagato slowly got up, with his last amount of willpower. "N-N-Naruto… I am (cough) proud (cough) of being your (Cough), master… (Cough) I was entrusted (Cough) to help you (Cough) save… (Cough) The… World (Cough) This body… Is (Cough) my friend (Cough) Yahiko's… take car-." With that, one of the three Rin'negan users, the person whose alternate side single handedly killed the person regarded as the strongest ninja of a generation, Hanzo the Salamander, died…

After mourning his lost sensei, the young blonde had nowhere to go to, before, he always had someone there to guide him, and even back in his village the old man would always help him when he can. He hadn't finished his training and was not nearly powerful enough to take on the akatsuki who would hunt for him every day, now most likely dead or alive as he was to them, starting to become a thorn on their side.

He was all alone… his precious person, the person who saved him from that god forsaken village, someone who was like a father figure to him was gone.

At first, he thought his life had no purpose anymore. But then, he remembered that he was somehow destined to save the world, before, he was lost, not knowing what to do, now, he was grown up, his purpose was to fulfill the destiny.

Naruto remembered that Nagato mentioned the elusive cannibal zetsu had trained his sensei. Zetsu was, as he heard, a master in senjutsu and he had A LOT more tricks up his sleeve than it seemed.

He would try to find the man, and with that, get a new master. But where to? Nagato mentioned that Zetsu was a member of the akatsuki. He would have to track the organization whose purpose was to kill people like him…

Naruto grinned; all these years of training would finally pay off if he managed to do the task which most people, even the likes of Sharingan ninja Kakashi, would deem suicidal. Thank god his sensei had knowledge of all of the akatsuki members; he would strike first at one of their more idiotic members. That narrowed his options down to three, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame. But as his sensei said, a good ninja always strikes first… in the heart!

Naruto would wait for a while, after getting ready, he would strike fast and hard.

The over a century old man would be extremely hard to kill, but he would find a way.

Ehm extremely short chapter I know 

But I need, more, reviews. I know the story is really, really bad, but come on people! I need motivation here! The next chapter is titled "ANBU."

Ehm any pairing suggestions other than NaruSaku (I really hate Sakura) Or NaruHina (Too damn common)


	6. ANBU

Ok, the pairings are decided.

Due to what most people and I think, I say that NarutoXKonan earlier on (You'll have to wait and see what happens in the story =)), and NarutoXKarin later on would be the best idea. I kind of thought about a NarutoXYugito pairing, but I don't think that would work out as well and nobody from Konoha would work.

Anyways, here is the new chapter!

Chapter 5: ANBU

A 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki stood alongside with his 'companions', Kimimaro Kaguya and Yahiko in an immensely poor town in the land of waves. Over the two years, they have been to many lands and trained in many shinobi arts. Naruto, now an impressive 155 cm (5 foot 2) and his other bodies have been quite famous over the past two years. He needed money from missions for his supplies and some of his… future goals. He earned himself an A-ranked shinobi in the bingo book of every nation except Suna. He flipped out his own copy of this year's Iwa bingo book, reading the information that the book had on him:

_Name: Unknown, assumed to be Naruto Uzumaki. Part of the Rin'negan trio._

_Rank: A-rank_

_Age: Presumed to be a child due to voice, but has yet been confirmed._

_Information: About 150 cm with spiky blonde hair. Has the Rin'negan bloodline, always travels with two companions, one of which is believed to be a Kaguya, and the other has red spiky hair with piercings all over his nose, both with a Rin'negan eye. Wanted by all 5 shinobi nations for murdering many valuable jounin and theft of many jutsu scrolls. They are believed to be working as mercenaries for half price of what a normal shinobi village would usually charge. Identity still unknown but is believed to be Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi jinchuuriki because of his looks and his eyes. Beware as once he is grouped with his companions, has the power of an S-ranked shinobi._

_Orders: Kill on sight_

_Bounty: 15,000,000 Ryu._

His current job was paid by a bridge builder named Tazuna to protect himself from the various thugs of the Gato Trading Company. A large silver fox with two tails ran towards the blonde, _"Gato has been located, Tou-san." _Said the fox telepathically, "Good job Tsuwabuki." Naruto replied. (I know the name isn't so original, it was borrowed from _the Legend of Uzumaki Naruto_, but I really couldn't think of a name for a fox -.-)

Naruto sighed, over the years the land of wave was completely different from what he remembered it to be two years ago before the tyrant took over the land. And all Tazuna and the people of wave could give was enough money for a B-ranked mission with Naruto's price, C-ranked for a normal shinobi village. But since he used to come here for regular supply gathering when he was still training with Nagato, he decided to help them out and take care of the problem, not just protect the bridge builder.

(Konoha village)

"Hokage-sama, I am here to request an A-ranked assassination mission to the land of waves, I need the bridge builder known as Tazuna to die once and for all for he has been a huge annoyance to my company and a disturbance to all business men associated with me!" said a smug Gato.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up at his 'employer', "very well, but would you mind telling me why a civilian assassination mission would be as hard as to request an A-rank?" Gato replied, "My sources inform me that the old fool Tazuna has hired the infamous Rin'negan trio to protect him, where he got the money to hire them I do not know, all I know is that they had dealings in the past." The sandaime tensed at this, he would be sending his own shinobi to, most likely, kill his grandson-like figure. Oh yes, he had heard about how the trio had managed to kill 15 Kumo jounin that were assigned to kill his employer, Naruto was at least human enough to give them a fast death, he had heard that within a minute, all of the jounin had died. He really didn't want to kill his surrogate grandson, but seeing that he stole many jutsu scrolls from the Konoha vaults, he had to perform his duty.

"Very well Gato-san, but you will be charged for a high A-ranked mission because I would have to send my most skilled assassins seeing who Tazuna has hired." Gato sighed, another chunk out of his HUGE wallet. But nevertheless, he agreed as long as the Konoha shinobi did their jobs swiftly.

Within 10 minutes, 5 ninja converged in the hokage tower. They were Hatake Kakashi, Uzuki Yuugao, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hana Inuzuka, and Sarutobi Asuma. Four ANBU and an ANBU captain. Oh yes, for this mission, they bought all the big guns.

Kakashi Hatake was happy, no, he was beyond happy; he would finally get to kill the demon from which the mysterious man gave him a fatal attack. According to the Konoha hospital, he had a 1/10th probability of surviving the attack, but luck was on his side as in the end, he recovered with a large scar in his chest that put a permanent reminder of what happened. The hokage decided to forgive him as he was just another one of those 'confused' people, just like the villagers that harmed Naruto before, but gave him a harsh warning and a 1 year probation period.

The other ninja had mixed reactions when they learned the mission details, they held conflicting emotions about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, on one hand, they wanted to kill him for the pain they bought their family and the village, but on the other hand they were not sure of whether killing a young boy was the right thing to do, they weren't as retarded as most of the village, but even still, they were all there the day that the kyuubi attacked the village and it sure as hell wasn't pretty.

So they set on a journey to the land of waves.

(Wave)

Naruto looked at his companion, he remembered the day where he saw him, and it was surprising to say the least.

_(Flashback)_

_6 months after his sensei's death, a young Naruto can be seen training with kage bunshin on new elemental jutsu that he has just stolen from Kirikagure when he heard a sound in the nearby bushes of his personal training ground._

_Naruto, being the curious person he was, decided to go check out what was happening. What he saw sickened him. A group of ninja were killing a family of little fox kits slowly and painfully. Naruto, under closer inspection, found them to be Konoha Nin. He growled at this, how can a village of that size and stature can not even see past those petty differences. Just because one being of the species caused damage to them doesn't mean all of them are evil._

_As the ninja was about to kill the last silver furred fox, Naruto jumped into action. The Konoha ninja instantly recognized him as the famous 'demon brat', hell, most of them took part in ransacking his house after they held a 3 day celebration of the demon's disappearance. They thought he was dead._

"_Demon brat how dare you show your face!" screamed one of the moronic ninja. The other ninja nodded in agreement, each taking a kunai adopting an expression that promised a slow and painful death._

_Naruto was furious; he would no longer take this crap from some arrogant Konoha retards. "So you retards are stupid enough to judge a race just from one person? Well guess what Itachi Uchiha killed his own clan, so are you saying all humans are like Itachi Uchiha?"_

_The chuunin seethed in his smart words, well, they were just trickery words from the demon weren't they?_

_One idiot decided to attack; Naruto sighed and stepped aside, grabbed his kunai and stabbed the man right through the head in an amazing display of speed._

_The other ninja were scared. They just saw an 8 year old 'demon' tear apart an adult chuunin like he was nothing. But their hatred for Naruto was stronger._

_In an instant, the Konoha ninja were performing an Uchiha signature move and one of Naruto's favorite elemental jutsu, the __grand fireball technique__. Four medium sized fireballs were released and as a result, a large explosion occurred. The smirk in their faces disappeared when the blonde was nowhere in sight._

_All of a sudden, the ground shook, and a muttering of Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique was heard, trapping all four chuunin underground except for their heads. Naruto popped out of the ground and casually walked towards them, killing the shocked shinobi one by one."Y-You really are a demon!" Were the last words of the leader before he suffered a painful death by Naruto's kunai._

_After taking care of the nuisances Naruto looked towards the young fox kit._

_Naruto suddenly found himself in a sewer that he hasn't been to for over half a year, he opened the door, and the fox appeared._

"_**INTERESTING… IT SEEMS AT THE SILVER FOX HAS SOME… DEMON BLOOD IN HIM." **__said the Kyuubi._

_Naruto looked at the fox not scared of him one bit. "I have decided, fox, that he will travel with me and be my companion, I can sense his chakra… and I can tell that a little kit having the chakra of a kage is quite surprising."_

_Kyuubi could only smirk._

_(Outside world)_

_Naruto walked up to the injured and scared silver fox, due to Kyuubi, he was able to talk in their tongue, "Do you wish to travel with me, young one?"_

_The fox yipped in agreement._

_Naruto smiled, "good… I shall call you Tsuwabuki."_

_(End flashback)_

The next day, Naruto, his two other bodies and Tsuwabuki were watching over the bridge builder. Suddenly, Tsuwabuki barked, signaling Naruto about five attackers coming at a decent speed.

In an instant, The five ANBU appeared in front of the bridge builder, the silver haired one unsheathed his katana, but before he was able to complete the mission, the ground shook, **Earth style: Inner decapitation Technique**, suddenly, hands shot out of the ground, but the ANBU didn't get their ranks for being stupid, they jumped up, each preparing an offensive jutsu. As a barrage of fire, water, wind and earth attacked the ground, a huge explosion erupted. But revealing only mud where dead bodies should have been. They turned around to see the real Naruto, who had already escorted the bridge builder out, with his two other bodies.

Asuma charged with his trench knives, shouting **HIEN**, the blade of his trench knives suddenly extended, which Naruto avoided by jumping up and kicking over his head. The body of Yahiko prepared the deva path's signature jutsu, **Bansho Ten'in**. After shouting that, all five ANBU suddenly felt like they were involuntarily dragged towards the body. Naruto summoned 2 mud clones, and they all ran towards an ANBU each. The ANBU struggled to get back on their feet, but eventually they did. They were all bleeding badly from that one powerful attack… Kakashi Hatake was the first one to get hit by a clone, but suddenly, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the sound of birds chirping was heard behind the clone (Kakashi doesn't know about it yet), with a shout of **Chidori**, "Naruto" turned into a pile of mud.

Kakashi then took off the mask under his normal dog mask, revealing a three tomoe'd sharingan. Kakashi was not hailed as a genius ninja in almost as high regards as the Sannin (Kakashi is noticeably more powerful in this story because he had a lot more motivation to train than canon after Nagato beat the crap out of him). "Today is the day you die, Demon."


End file.
